Crosses
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: When two teenagers break into the Time Bureau to let Nora Darhk out of jail, Sara and Ava can kiss their quiet night at home goodbye. Who are these teenagers and why did they try to get one of the most dangerous time criminal out of her cell? Nobody knows, and they are not saying a thing either. Avalance kidfic, so to speak.
1. Just a Little Intrusion

A/N: Hi guys! This is the project I was talking about at the end of my previous story! Turns out I love it so much I worked on it all day yesterday just so I could start posting it today! This is the first chapter, out of four, and I'll be posting one every day so don't forget to follow to not miss a thing! And as usual, I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
Just a Little Intrusion

"So, have you thought about it?"

Ava looked down at Sara, who was reclining again her on the couch, her arms wrapped around her. She'd been silent through most of the movie.

"About what?"

"Nora."

Ava sighed, shifting slightly to see Sara better. Sara moved with her, until her arm wrapped around her shoulder, keeping her close.

"She could do a lot of good with us. She saved John, she gave herself up, I mean, she's on the path of redemption. And what are the Legends if we don't help people become better?"

"The Legends are not a rehabilitation center either," Ava argued back. "Look, you've already got a lot on your plate. Between the fugitives, Charlie, plus the usuals... Let's wait, okay? A month. If she stays in her cell for a month and doesn't do anything fishy, I'll let her join the Legends."

Sara moved away from Ava to look her in the eyes.

"A month?"

"A month. You have my word."

"Alright then. A month. But someone's going to be heartbroken."

"Oh please. Ray will get over it."

Sara smirked and reclined back against her girlfriend.

"He won't. I bet you a month from now he'll still be fawning over her."

"You're not worried?"

"It's Ray we're talking about. I know him. Heck, I'd even say he's the only reason I think Nora has a chance!"

"Well, as I said, we'll wait and see."

Just as they were falling back into silence, their eyes back on the TV screen, Ava's phone began beeping furiously. She frowned and picked it up. Her eyebrows shot up as soon as she saw what was on the screen.

"Sara, we have to go. Now."

Sara sat up quickly, already ready to jump into action.

"What's going on?"

"An intrusion in the holding block. Someone's trying to open Nora Darhk's cell."

* * *

The sirens had started ringing as soon as Lena had tried to input the password. As it turned out, it wasn't her parents' anniversary, probably because they weren't married. Yet.

"Hum... Lena?"

Beside her, Danny was trembling, staring at the opaque glass door of the office with apprehension.

"It's okay, I got this."

She tried again, and finally typed the right code. He mom's birthday. Of course. Because even back then they were already such big saps for each other. A few more clicks later she found the right holding cell.

"Nora's in B-42. Let's go!"

The two teenagers bounded out of the room and headed straight for the stairs. Fortunately, the office was mostly empty at this hour. Even Gary had gone home. Of course, with the blaring sirens above them, it wouldn't last.

They reached the B level of the holding cells and Danny almost tripped on his own feet before following Lena through the door. Lena was focused and determined, and eyes on the door numbers. Danny walked carefully, not too close to the cells holding monsters.

Finally, they arrived at B-42. Nora had been awakened by the sirens. She was looking at the cell's door, wondering what was going on, when the two teenagers came into view. Lena quickly found the cell's control pad. She pocked the numbers, trying to unlock the door. Meanwhile, Dany looked back at Nora through the small window with a bright, innocent smile.

"Sorry for waking you up!" he shouted, loud enough to be heard through the door. "We'll get you out of here, but we promise we'll bring you back afterward. Don't worry!"

Nora frowned. What was going on?

"Goddamn it!"

Danny turned to his friend, who was struggling with the number pad.

"I can't find the code."

"I could try to shortcut it," Danny suggested, "I mean, if you can get me access to the..."

Lena stood up, and with a switch kick, the screen tumbled down, barely holding on to the wires.

"Yeah, that works too."

Danny began tearing through and rearranging wires Lena stayed close, arms crossed, waiting.

"Anytime now."

"Just give me a minute. Reorganizing the wires of an electrical door isn't as easy as it seems."

"Hey!"

They both looked up. Two blonde women were standing at the end of the hallway, in sweatpants and tee-shirts.

"Oh no," Danny declared.

"Get that door open. I'll hold them off."

"You... you're sure?"

She sent him a pointed look, and Danny nodded and went back to work. She approached the women quickly, sure of herself. She'd never faced them both at the same time, but she knew their fighting styles, and that gave her an advantage.

* * *

Both Sara and Ava frowned when they saw the intruders for the first time. They were just teenagers. A boy and a girl. The girl charged them with confidence shining brightly in her blue eyes.

"I'll take care of her. Get the boy," Sara declared.

Ava nodded. With luck, Nate and other agents would have received her emergency message and would arrive soon.

Sara prepared herself, ready to avoid the girl's first blow. Instead, the teenager slid between her legs, forcing Sara to turn around. Then something strange happened. Like a dance, a dance they'd rehearsed a thousand times but Sara was discovering for the first time. They avoided and parried each other with ease. The teenager wasn't visibly holding back. Sara was, purely by force of habit. Neither of them managed to touch the other significantly.

Meanwhile, Ava had made her way toward the boy, who'd been frantically pulling on the wires.

"Drop the wires. I won't repeat it."

Quickly, the boy raised his hands and turned around.

"Please. I just need to borrow her for an hour. I'll bring her back."

"What?"

"It's really important. Please."

It was obvious the kid had nothing to do with this plan. He seemed so overtly innocent it would have been suspicious, but there was something in his dark gray eyes which seemed to indicate only kindness.

"Well, if it's really important maybe we can talk this through. What do you say?" Ava tried.

He shook his head.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

He picked up something from his pocket and threw it on the ground. A thick smoke appeared instantly, overwhelming Ava's senses. She felt the boy run past her, but between the smoke in her eyes and the one in her lungs, she couldn't do anything. However, she quickly heard him shouting:

"Abort! Lena! Abort mission!"

Upon hearing this, Sara decided it was now or never. The blonde teenager was visibly getting tired. Quickly, Sara swiped her foot at her ankles. The girl avoided the faint, but couldn't avoid the punch in her ribs this time. She winced, the air being knocked out of her lungs, and Sara got a hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back. The teenager winced some more.

"Let her go!" the boy screamed upon seeing his friend stuck.

"I don't think so," Sara replied.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Bright energy seemed to concentrate in the palm of his hands. He was about to cast a spell, Sara spontaneously knew. However, before he could say the incantation, Ava grabbed him by the shoulder and twisted his arms behind his back, in the same fashion as Sara was holding the girl.

"Now, let's have a talk."

* * *

When other time bureau agents arrived, Ava tasked them with watching over Nora Darhk while the door to her cell was being fixed. Meanwhile, Sara and Ava had a lot of questions to ask the two teenagers. After searching them for any weapons, they'd been placed in Ava's office, like two high-schoolers caught in a fight and sent to the principal's office.

Ava and Sara stood in front of them, on the other side of the desk, observing them.

The girl must have been sixteen. Long, blond hair had fallen out of its ponytail. Her blue eyes were staring at an invisible dot on Ava's desk. She was silent, determined to remain silent, too. Light freckles dusted her face, half-hidden under thick black rimmed glasses. She gave Sara the impression that it wasn't her first time in that chair, which was strange.

The boy was younger, thirteen maybe. A dark mop of hair fell on his forehead, though his hair had been a lot less messy before Ava had caught him. Dark gray eyes darted nervously around them, trying to avoid eye contact with either of the women. He hadn't tried any magic since, but they'd been keeping a close watch on him. On Ava's desk rested everything they'd confiscated: a notebook and a pen, a knife, and a time courier. Or at least what seemed to be a time courier, since Ava had never seen a model like this one.

Tired of the silence and wanting nothing more than to go back to Ava's apartment, Sara crossed her arms and declared:

"I hope you have a good explanation."

Silence. The girl continued to ignore her. The boy stared at his shoes.

"I mean, breaking in a federal building, destroying brand new material, almost releasing a prisoner, what is that, Director? At least fifteen years in jail?"

The girl smirked, honest to god smirked, like Sara's threats were amusing. The boy declared:

"To be fair, we were going to return her afterward."

"After what?" Sara asked.

The boy seemed about to answer, but the girl quickly interjected:

"Don't say anything, Danny."

The boy nodded and shrank back in his seat. Sara glared at the girl, who held her gaze like it was nothing. Sara frowned. Had she lost her edge? The girl continued:

"According to the Time Bureau's interrogation manual, article 15 section C, minors cannot be interrogated without the presence of their legal representative. And they are not here."

This time, it was Ava who frowned.

"Wait. There are only fourteen articles in the interrogation manual. This one doesn't exist... yet."

Sara smirked.

"Congratulation. You just outed yourself as time travelers."

* * *

They'd been moved to the Waverider's cell, in the middle of the lab. Ava had gone to talk to Nora, just in case she knew anything about them. Meanwhile, Sara was observing them on the screen in her captain's office. The girl – she still hadn't picked up her name – was seating with her legs folded and her eyes closed, as if she were deep in meditation. The boy – Danny, she remembered – was seated with his back against hers, and talking animatedly with Zari, who was keeping an eye on them.

"Well, I mean, technically I'm a wizard, because my mom's a witch and she gave me some of her powers. Well, not gave me, it was more of a two for one deal, it's genetics, you know."

Zari was barely listening. The kid was very easy to prompt, and he talked and talked, but nothing he said was ever useful.

"Anyway, I'm more of a scientist myself. My father and I have been working on a suit that would amalgamate science and magic. Well, it's only in its infancy but I have high hopes."

Before he could start another sentence, Zari asked:

"And when are you from, exactly?"

"Oh. We're from 2036."

Zar couldn't believe he'd just said it like it didn't mean anything. She glanced at the girl. She hadn't moved, as if she'd fallen asleep.

When Sara heard the date, she instantly asked:

"Gideon, can you find a Danny in 2036? On that looks like this kid?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but I can't find him."

She crossed her arms. Either he was lying, or there was something else she didn't know about.

Back in the lab, Zari declared:

"Really? Because I come from 2042. Maybe I've heard about you or your family before?"

Danny shook his head.

"We don't come from the same 2036."

She frowned. The door to the lab opened suddenly, and Charlie walked in, a smirk on her lips.

"Ah! You're on guard duty again? Wonder why..."

Zari glared at her but the shapeshifter ignored her. She turned to the kids.

"So, what have we got?" All I see are two dumbs teenagers."

Danny waved at her.

"Hey, Charlie!"

Charlie frowned and crossed her arms. She came to stand in front of the cell.

"You know my name?"

Danny seemed confused.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

The girl behind him suddenly opened her eyes and stood up.

"Did you seriously come to make fun of us?"

"Yeah, basically! For once I'm not the one in that bloody cage."

Danny pouted.

"That's kind of mean."

Charlie smirked.

"It is. That's why I love it so much!"

"Okay," Zari interjected, "if you're not here to do your job then leave."

"Or what?"

"I feel like there's a lot of tension between you two," Danny declared.

His friend chuckled.

"I know, right? Maybe they should just kiss already."

Both Charlie and Zari turned toward her, murder in their eyes.

"What did you just say?"

Gideon's voice suddenly echoed around the lab:

"Miss Tomaz, Captain Lance would like to speak with you."

Zari nodded and walked away, while Charlie was smirking behind her.

"Keep an eye on them. And don't let them out!" she warned before the door closed behind her.

"I'm not a dumbass!"

Charlie turned to the two teenagers.

"So, what are you lot? Some kind of imp?"

"Humans," the girl declared before seating back on the ground and closing her eyes.

"Actually, I'm a wizard," Danny began. "Well, I mean, it's complicated. It's from my mother side..."

He started repeating what he'd just told Zari, like a broken record, and Sara tuned it out.

* * *

When Zari reached the Captain's quarter, Sara was still looking at the screen, where Charlie listening to Danny's rambling.

"I don't think we're gonna get much out of them. I swear, I thought hearing Ray's ramblings were painful, but it's nothing compared to that kid!"

Sara turned around, arms crossed.

"Danny's a weak link for sure, but as long as he's with the girl, he's not going to say anything."

"You want to separate them?"

"Let me try something first. If I can't get them to talk we'll separate them. Maybe get Ray to talk to Danny?"

"Yeah, that way they can ramble together."

Sara walked away and toward the galley, leaving Zari behind. She waited until she heard the doors to the bridge closing and asked:

"Hey, Gideon?"

Gideon's holographic projection appeared above the main console.

"Yes, Miss Tomaz?"

"What did Danny mean, when he said we didn't come from the same 2036?"

"I believe he referred to the death of Nora Darhk, which Doctor Palmer prevented by switching her place with her father."

"Hum..."

She walked away, meditating on what Gideon had said.


	2. Stubborn Silence

**Chapter 2**  
Stubborn Silence

When Sara arrived in the lab, with two slices of pizza on a plate, she found Charlie seating on a chair, very bored looking and absolutely not listening to Danny, who was still talking:

"... and that's why my hamster is named Gary the 3rd."

"It's... bloody interesting," she replied with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Charlie. Out," Sara declared as she walked in.

"You won't have to tell me twice!"

She rushed out, leaving Sara alone with the kids.

"Alright, let's make a deal. You tell me who you are, what you want and especially why you were trying to get Nora Darhk out of her cell, and I give you pizza."

Danny perked up.

"God, yes, please, I'm so hungry!"

"Here, Danny."

The girl pulled a cereal bar out of her boot and with a deliberate look at Sara, she handed it to her younger friend.

"And mine comes free of any pieces of information."

"Thanks!"

He quickly unwrapped it, while Sara glared at the girl and tried to save her plan:

"You're sure you don't want pizza instead, Danny?"

"Actually, I'm lactose intolerant, and I think there's a lot of cheese on that pizza. I don't think I should eat it."

The girl smirked even more while Sara was trying, and failing, to stay calm.

"Listen, I'm trying to make things easy for you, but if you refuse to cooperate, I'll have to bring in the big guns."

"You don't have children, do you, Captain?" the girl asked.

Sara crossed her arms, determined not to answer.

"My mother told me she never knew how to handle children until she got me. You are not ready to handle us."

Sara thought for a second. From the very few things the girl had said, this was the most personal thing she'd said. It was a personal taunt, Sara realized it quickly.

"I don't know your name," she noted while walking around the cell facing the girl. "You've been calling Danny by his name a bunch of times, but he never called you by yours. Do I get a name?"

"Lena. It's the only thing you'll get out of me."

Sara smirked and turned around.

"That's what we'll see."

* * *

Sara came back a few minutes later, with Ava behind her and a pair of handcuffs.

"Danny, come with me please."

Danny hesitated, looking back at Lena in panic. She stood up and looked down at Danny.

"It's okay. Go with them. I'll see you soon, promise."

He nodded and approached the invisible field of the cell.

"You can walk through," Sara assured.

He took a deep breath and only let it out when he was on the other side of the barrier. Sara placed the handcuffs on him, which was a bit ridiculous because they fell off his wrists. She led him out of the lab with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I just want to talk," she assured.

Ava stayed behind. She stood in front of Lena who was staring back at her. There was something so familiar about the look of defiance in the girl's face, so strange, Ava knew she'd seen that glint in her blue eyes before, even if she couldn't place it.

"I hope you know once we're done with Danny we'll know everything we need to know."

Lena smirked.

"Danny isn't stupid. He knows exactly what he can say."

"Let me guess. Nothing useful."

"Depends on what you consider useful. Nothing dangerous, I'd say."

Ava nodded and picked up a chair to bring it right in front of Lena. She sat down.

"Where are you taking him?"

"The galley. To give him more than just a cereal bar. You could eat too if you talked."

"I've been trained to resist torture. Not eating for a day is nothing. You guys will feed me eventually. You're the good guys, you don't starve your prisoners."

"It's so strange that you seem to know so much about us, but we don't know anything about you. We couldn't find you in our database and Gideon can't find you either."

"I'm not going to tell you anything. Not because I don't want to. I could just tell you everything in five minutes, and you'd know why you have to let us out, and why you have to let us borrow Nora. But I can't. And you know exactly why."

Ava nodded. Lena was extremely serious when she talked.

"Is there anyone I trust you could tell?"

Lena shook her head.

"No. There isn't."

"Then we seem to be stuck."

"I suppose we are."

* * *

After leaving the lab, Ava found Sara in the hallway leading to the galley.

"Any luck with Lena?" she asked.

Ava shook her head.

"She doesn't want to tell us anything to protect the space-time continuum."

"How ironic."

Sara crossed her arms.

"We'll leave her alone for now. Let her brew a little."

"Any luck with Danny?"

"No. I left him in the galley with Ray. They're talking about physics, I think. If he says anything important, Ray will tell us."

"Okay."

They began walking toward the bridge side by side.

"What did Nora say?"

"She's never seen either of them before, but if they come from the future, it doesn't surprise me."

"So we have two teenagers from the future, one of whom is a wizard and the other had a time courier and they know us, obviously."

Sara sighed. She really hoped it wasn't what she was starting to imagine it could be.

"I'll keep digging, see if I can find anything."

Ava yawned. Neither of them had had any sleep as a result of the teenagers' intervention.

"Maybe you should go home," Sara suggested. "Get some rest. I'll call you as soon as we know something."

"I can't. I have a report to write. I don't even know what I'm going to write."

Ava pouted, and Sara expertly kissed her pout away.

"Report can wait. Go to sleep. I'll take care of the rest."

Ava gave Sara's lips a peck.

"Thank you." Another peck. "You're the best."

"I know."

Ava kissed her one last time before opening a portal straight to her apartment.

"Call if anything happens."

"Promise."

Ava disappeared through the portal and Sara yawned. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

In the lab, Lena was pacing nervously. She knew Danny had not spilled anything. They'd both been raised by time travelers, after all, they knew what they were doing. Plus, if he'd said anything, everyone would have rushed inside the lab to stare at her.

"Gideon?" she prompted.

"Yes, Miss Lance?"

"You haven't said anything about me to my parents yet."

It was more a statement than a question.

"Protecting the Legends from information concerning their future is one of my functions."

"Could you pass a message to Danny for me?"

"So that I can help you escape? I don't think so."

Lena smiled.

"It's so that Danny can escape. Get back to his mom, maybe get a chance to contact her. It's all."

"Miss Darhk has remained in the custody of the Time Bureau. I doubt Mister Palmer will be able to contact her without a time courier."

"Well, then there's nothing to fear. Just tell Danny to eat some cheese."

"I make no promise in passing this message along."

"Thank you, Gideon."

* * *

In the galley, Danny was seating alone, in the middle of the room. Ray had left for a second, just to get the plan to his newest prototype from his bedroom.

"Mister Palmer?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, Gideon?"

"Miss Lance reminds me to tell you that you have to eat some cheese."

Danny frowned. Had Lena forgotten he was lactose intolerant? The dots slowly connected in his brain.

"Thank you, Gideon!"

A few seconds later, Ray returned with a bunch of papers in his hand, and a bright smile on his face.

"Found them!"

He sat back in front of Danny and placed the paper on the table.

"They were scattered a bit everywhere, that's why it took me so long to find them!"

Danny smiled and asked:

"Hey, Ray, can I have some cheese?"

Ray seemed surprised by the request, but he smiled anyway:

"Oh, sure, buddy!"

He stood up and went to the food fabricator.

"What kind of cheese do you want?"

"Hum... Swiss cheese works better."

"Okay."

A minute later he returned with a plate full of cubes of cheese.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

While Ray spread all of his pieces of paper on the table, Danny picked up one of the cheese cubes and began twirling it between his fingers, carving symbols with his thumbnail on the sides.

"See?" Ray declared, pointing to one of the papers. "I've tried recalibrating the pieces so they fold on impact, but now they're too weak. A single punch from Nate broke the last chest-plate."

Danny pondered over the schematics for a moment, the cube of cheese still dancing between his fingers.

"Oh, I see the problem. Change the core's place. One on the front, two auxiliaries on the shoulders, so you can put a second layer of titanium inlay."

Ray listened, completely enraptured.

"Oh! Yes! Yes, I think that could work!"

Danny smiled, pride feeling his chest. He frowned lightly, just for a second, not long enough for Ray to notice, before his smile returned. His cube was finally ready.

"Ray, I'll be right back, okay?"

"What?"

Danny put the cube between his teeth and bit lightly in it. In a flash, he turned into a small mouse. Ray was stunned for a minute, while the little black rodent jumped off the chair and hid inside the nearest ventilation shaft.

"Oh no!"

Ray ran up to the shaft, but it was too late.

"Oh no! Oh no no no no no!"

He ran out of the galley, trying to find where the shaft was leading to, but there were so many shafts and pipes he couldn't tell which one Danny had disappeared into.

"Sara!" Ray called out in panic.

* * *

Lena heard the sound of tiny feet scampering on metal above her. She stood up, and suddenly a little black ball of fur fell from the ceiling on the metal floor of the lab. The little cheese cube fell out its teeth, and Danny took his original form back. He stood up quickly.

"I didn't eat any this time!" he declared proudly.

"Good job! Now get me out of here, I know where we can find a time courier."

Danny picked up a tablet but didn't open the force field.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I think we were supposed to be here. To come now."

"Why?"

"My dad is working on his new suit. And he told me he couldn't figure it out on his own. He had help. He never told me who but it was me!"

He looked up at the ceiling.

"Am I right, Gideon?"

"I believe Mister Palmer's calculations are correct. Should you reveal the truth the timeline will not be significantly affected."

"So I let you out, and we ask for help. Do you agree?"

Lena sighed.

"Deal. But I'm pretty sure we're going to be in even more trouble than before."

Danny rolled his eyes, and let Lena out of the cell.

"So, where do we go now?" she asked.

"I believe you'll find most of the Legends wandering the halls looking for a small black mouse," Gideon declared.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Sara, Zari, and John had been the first to join Ray after he'd call for help.

"I don't know what happened! One second we were talking about my suit and the next he was eating cheese and turning into a mouse!"

John smirked.

"He carved the spell into the cheese. I'm impressed."

"You can be impressed once we've found him!" Sara replied, "I'll go check on Lena, make sure he didn't let her out."

"Too late."

The two teenagers rounded the corner, walking casually as if nothing was wrong.

"I told you I'll be back," Danny declared with a smile.

Before Sara could say anything, Lena intervened:

"We're ready to talk. But two conditions. We don't go back into the cell, and you let us talk before you judge, okay?"

Sara frowned. This was too easy. Why would they suddenly decide to talk, especially Lena, after such a long time of fighting back?

"It's doable."

"Good. And call your girlfriend, she's gonna want to hear this," Lena added before passing through the Legends to go to the Captain's quarters.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you liked chapter 2! As some of you may have guessed (though admitedly it was pretty obvious) Lena is the daughter of Sara and Ava while Danny is the son of Ray and Nora. I have been waiting for Legends of Tomorrow to make a future kid episode for so long, and I know that it's a problem, because it's basically declaring that a relationship is endgame and you can't pull some super dramatic things after that, but still. In the meantime, I decided to write my own.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys tomorrow for the next one!


	3. The Future is Terrifying

**Chapter 3**  
The Future is Terrifying

A minute after being called, Ava had joined the Legends, teleporting on the bridge in her Director suit, as if she'd been sleeping in it. She turned around and walked up the two steps leading to the Captain's quarters. Most of the Legends were seating, either on the couch or, in Charlie's case, on the table, while the two teenagers were standing in front of them.

"Why are they out of their cells?" Ava asked as she walked inside.

"They let themselves out," Sara replied as she stood up from the armchair. "But, they're ready to answer our questions, so I guess there's no point in keeping them locked up."

Ava was about to disagree, but Sara grabbed her arm and pulled her in the armchair.

"Here, sit down. If I'm right about what is going on then you're going to want to sit down."

Ava frowned but obeyed. Lena was also confused and surprised.

"Wait. You know?"

"Know what?"

Sara crossed her arms.

"It's just an intuition. We can talk about it later if you don't mind."

"Hum... sure."

Sara stayed behind Ava, her girlfriend's gaze falling on her with uncertainty before looking at the teenagers.

"So, first, please, don't be mad at us. We didn't want to say anything to protect you, but Gideon said it was okay, so I guess we can talk. And, hum, I guess we'll start with the easiest?"

She glanced at Danny. All of her confidence from before was gone. She was terrified of how they were going to react, especially her parents.

"Danny's mom is under a curse. It turned her to stone. Everyone is freaking out, no one knows how to heal her. Danny thought his mom would probably know, but instead of trying to contact her as she is, I thought it would be easier to go back in time and talk to her then."

"Wait," Zari intervened, "Danny's mom is Nora Darhk?"

Danny smiled.

"Yes. She's the best! She's teaching me magic, but I'm not very good at it, so she's very supportive."

The Legends exchanged glances. They couldn't believe he was talking about the same Nora Darhk they'd fought again recently. Except for Ray, who started smiling, then seemed thoughtful.

"So you thought you'd take a time courier, go back in time, take Nora out of her cell and that we wouldn't stop you?" Ava asked.

"Admittedly it wasn't a solid plan, but as I said, everyone was freaking out! I had to do something."

"So who are you then?" Charlie asked. "If he's the witch's boy then who are you?"

Lena pursed her lips, glancing at Sara and Ava for a second before she cleared her throat and replied:

"My name is Lena Lance. I'm Sara and Ava's daughter..."

The more she spoke the lower her voice became. Silence followed. Sara was smirking. She knew it already. Of course, she did. Ava was stunned, her expression unreadable. Charlie was the first to declare:

"Oh, bloody hell!"

Zari laughed, holding her hand out:

"Pay up."

Charlie pulled out a bill from the inside of her belt and passed it to Zari.

"I really feel like a dumbass. She looks pretty much like her."

"Too late."

Lena would have been amused by the girls' antics, if Ava hadn't stood up quickly from her seat and walked away through a portal, straight into the Time Bureau. Lena felt her heart sinking in her chest.

"Ava!" Sara called after her.

The portal closed off and her girlfriend disappeared through it. Sara sighed and placed a hand on Lena's shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her, don't worry."

She turned to everyone else.

"John, can you help Danny to un-stone his mother?"

"Ay. I'm sure I can find something in an old spell-book. I owe Nora that much."

He stood up and took Danny by the shoulders, leading him away.

"I've got to congratulate you on the transformation spell, mate. Where did you get the idea?"

Danny smiled proudly.

"It was my dad's idea. Work on something small and easy to find to escape any situation. Though I ran into a cat once. This was scary."

They disappeared down the hall, and while everyone was still talking animatedly about the reveal, Lena turned to Sara:

"How did you know?"

"It was a few things. The freckles. The eyes. The stubbornness. Ignoring authority figures was kind of my go-to move when I was your age. But you are such a stickler for rules, that could only come from Ava."

Lena smiled sadly.

"Is she okay? I mean, I know it's a lot to learn that ùyour sixteen-year-old daughter is a time criminal, but..."

Sara smiled back at her.

"Don't worry. I'll go talk to her. It'll be fine. I promise."

Sara picked up her own time courier and turned to the others.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll be right back."

"Yes, Mum!" Charlie replied with a chuckled. "Now you really are one though."

Sara rolled her eyes and opened a portal to the time Bureau.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Ava. The Bureau was mostly empty, save for a few agents still making sure Nora was secured. Sara found her in her office, seating at her desk and pondering over paperwork, or at least pretending.

"I think we need to talk," she said as she walked in.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ava replied, barely lifting her eyes from her papers.

Sara closed the door and calmly walked up to her girlfriend, silently, purposefully waiting for a reaction. When she got none she sat up on the side of Ava's desk and crossed her arms.

"Ava..."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Oh really? So you didn't just run away after hearing we have a daughter?"

"We don't have a daughter."

"Not now. But we will. Someday. And it was very obviously a conscious decision from the both of us for obvious reasons. Come on. Talk to me, Aves. What's wrong?"

Ava finally threw her pen on her desk and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the ceiling rather than Sara.

"I just... I can't. I am a clone, Sara. I thought I had made my peace with it, but I haven't and it just... keeps coming back every time I think I'm happy. It's like an alarm. I'm a clone, I should have all of this!"

"But you do, and you deserve it."

Sara leaned toward her girlfriend.

"I'm not going to pretend like it didn't surprise me. But then every time I looked at her I couldn't help but see you too and it just kind of made sense. I didn't imagine that we would have a daughter one day, per se, but a family with you Aves? It just makes sense."

Ava let out a long breath she'd been holding. It was better than tears.

"I never thought it would go this far, you know? When I told you to move in with me I thought that would be it. Us together in my apartment. I was enough for me."

"You've never thought about weddings, children, all that?"

"Not really."

She finally looked at Sara.

"Have you?"

Sara shrugged.

"Once or twice, in passing."

Ava sighed.

"Is it a bad thing, if I never thought about it?"

Sara took her hand in hers and leaned closer.

"Of course not. We haven't even been dating for a year. There's still time."

Ava finally smiled.

"You know what's funny? The more I thought about it the more I realized I didn't mind having a daughter."

Sara smiled as well.

"And Lena seemed like such a good kid."

"I know, right. I guess we did something good."

"We haven't done anything yet, Sara."

Sara smirked and leaned forward, until her lips connected with Ava's. Ava kissed her back, placing her free hand in Sara's hair and pulling her toward her. Soon enough, Sara was falling off the table to straddle Ava's lap, and deepening the kiss. Her free hand had barely found Ava's waist when the door burst open.

"Hey Ava we're done with the... hum... oh boy!"

Nate took a step back, closing the door once more, keeping it ajar just enough for his voice to filter through. Both Ava and Sara had separated, though Sara was still seating on her girlfriend's lap.

"Hum... We're done with Nora's door. If there's anything we can do..."

Ava bit her lip before answering:

"No, thank you, Nate. Send the others home, please."

"Oh, sure, no problem."

He seemed to hesitate for a few more minutes before he finally closed the door. Sara dissolved into laughter, her forehead against Ava's shoulder. Ava joined her a moment later.

"You really need to put a lock on that door," Sara finally chuckled.

"First order of business."

Sara straightened a bit and took Ava's face in her hands, her eyes found Ava's.

"Hey. You deserve it, all of it. Say it."

"I deserve it."

Sara kissed her, then smiled.

"I'll go check on Danny and John. Please, go talk to Lena before we send them back."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You don't have to ask her questions about the future. Just, talk to her."

Ava nodded, and Sara finally stood up from her lap. She squeezed her hand one last time before letting it go.

"Should we tell Nora? About Danny?"

"If we need to."

* * *

Sara returned to the bridge of the Waverider, only to find it empty.

"Gideon, where is everyone?"

"Mister Constantine and Mister Palmer are in the library, while the others have followed Miss Lance in the galley for breakfast."

"Ray is with John and Danny?"

"No, Doctor Palmer is in the galley."

Sara chuckled. Of course, she should have guessed. She walked toward the galley first. She wanted to check on Lena, and it had nothing to do with a sudden maternal urge. She just wanted to tell her Ava was fine.

She found Lena, Ray, Zari, Charlie and Mick seating around a big table in the galley. What looked like chocolate pizzas had been placed in front of them, most of the slices missing.

"Hey, Sara! I hope it's okay, I showed everyone how to make chocolate pizza," Lena declared.

"Sure, I guess. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lena nodded, leaving her unfinished slice behind. It suddenly struck Sara just how much they matched, and how much they differed. She'd seen her enough to know what was about the same and what was different. Lena had her freckles, her blue eyes, and they had the same nose, but the overall shape of her face was Ava's for sure. She had her cheekbones, she thought, or maybe not. She was smaller than her, which was saying something, though Sara supposed she might grow a bit more. The way she walked was something else entirely. Not as stiff as Director Sharpe but not the confident stride of Captain Lance either. It fascinated Sara more than she'd care to admit.

They walked into the hallway, taking a few steps away from the door.

"Ava is fine. A bit shaken, but she's better now."

"Yeah, I should have expected it."

"What do you mean?"

Lena crossed her arms.

"She's usually the one who freaks out the most between the two of you."

Sara chuckled, amused by the idea alone.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like that time I twisted my ankle while walking down the stairs. She was losing it while you were super calm. Like..."

"Like I was expecting it. I guess we know why now."

Lena grimaced, then moved her fingers over her lips, as if she were zipping them.

"I'll try to remain spoiler free. Promise."

"Good, because I told her to come to talk to you. Try not to overwhelm her?"

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you. I'll go check on Danny, want to come with?"

"Sure. I've had enough pizza anyway."

* * *

The two Lance girls made their way to the library, where John and Danny had scattered a bunch of books around the room, and were hovering over a weird looking chemistry set.

"Hey you two, how are things coming along?"

John straightened up and turned around, his trench coat flying behind him.

"Rather well, luv. You guys are in luck. A Medusa curse is supposed to be incurable."

"But you can cure it?"

"Indeed I can. See, the problem is that you need a lock of hair from the person who's been turned to stone. And if they've been turned to stone, they can't give you a lock of hair."

"So that's all you need now? A lock of hair?"

John nodded.

"We just have to wait for the potion to infuse, and then Danny boy here can get a lock of his mother's hair, put it in, and we ship them back home."  
Sara smiled in relief. No more of this madness.

"Good. I'll call Ava, let her know to prepare Nora psychologically."

"I'll wait here," Lena declared. "I know for a fact the couch is comfortable."

Sara decided not to question it. She walked out of the library instead and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

Nora was already awake when Ava came to talk to her. Between the people coming and going to fix the door panel, to her own thoughts, she hadn't been able to fall asleep for more than an hour. They hadn't told her who those kids were, if they'd even figured it out at all. She still doubted the Legends' competence, and she wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't make two teenagers talk.

The door opening was a surprise. She thought the repairs were done. She sat up and saw Ava walking in.

"They fixed the door," she noted.

"Yeah, Nate was supposed to let you know."

Ava pursed her lips and tried to ignore that particular memory. She went to take the chair behind the desk and placed it closer to the force field. Nora watched her do with a certain confusion. Good news? Bad news? She sat up closer as well.

"We found out who those kids who tried to break you out are. Well, they told us."

Nora waited expectedly, while Ava found her words.

"The girl's name is Lena. Lena Lance."

"Oh."

"She is my future daughter."

Ava fell silent for a moment as if she still couldn't believe a word she was saying. Nora gave her a few moments to reflex before she asked:

"And the boy?"

"His name is Danny. He's a wizard. Apparently, his mother was turned to stone. He didn't know how to heal her, he thought only his mother could tell him, so Lena suggested they go back in time and ask her."

Nora frowned. Her mind was unsure of what Ava was implying. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"I don't understand."

"Danny is your son. And apparently, he needs you to complete the potion that will save your future self."

Nora fell silent. She opened her mouth but closed it again. Her eyes fell from Ava to the ground between them, to the invisible barrier standing there. Her son. She had a son? No, she will have a son. And he was trying to save her.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm still a bit shaken myself."

Ava's voice barely registered in her mind over the mess of her thoughts. This was why she didn't want to hope about getting out of here. Why she'd refused Ray's letter, to begin with. What was she supposed to do now? This was a telltale sign that she would get out of here, someday, and have a son?

"Nora?"

"I'm sorry, I'm..."

She'd started crying without even realizing it. She placed her hand on her mouth, trying to strangle a sob.

"It's okay. I can come back later when you've had time to think."

Ava was about to stand up when Nora shook her head and quickly brushed her tears away.

"No, no, I'm okay..."

She let out a long breath, trying to calm herself.

"What does he want from me, this boy?" she finally managed.

"He wants a lock of your hair, to complete his potion. If you agree to..."

"I'll do it." Nora agreed hurriedly. She nodded. "I'll help him."

Ava nodded and stood up.

"I'll call Sara, tell her to bring him over. After breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter. Just... bring him over."

* * *

A/N: Heywood boys cockblocking Avalance is the surest way to force Ava into having a lock install on her office door! Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't get to post this chapter earlier today, I had to go Christmas shopping (and empty my bank account in the spam of 30 mins). As usual, I hope you enjyed this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow for the last one!


	4. Falling into Place

**Chapter 4**  
Falling into Place

Half an hour later the potion was ready and Sara had to wake up Lena from the couch. It took almost five minutes to get the teenager on her feet and ready to leave. Danny was nervously playing with the vial in his hands. His excitement had died down, turned into apprehension. He'd never heard stories of his mother before she'd joined the Legends and started dating his dad, and he didn't know what to expect at all.

They'd said goodbye to the team before going to the Time Bureau. Lena had reminded them it wouldn't be forever anyway, but Ray had still been a bit teary.  
They went through the portal and Sara led them back to the holding block, where Ava was waiting with Gary. Gary instantly stopped talking when he saw Lena.  
"Oh my god, she's like a mini Director Sharp! You're like a mini Director Sharp!"

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Gary. Nice to see you too."

"You know me?"

"Yes, you babysat me most of my childhood."

Gary was elated.

"I did? I mean, I will?"

"Gary."

"Yes, there's work to be done. I'll be on my way."

He glanced at Lena and Danny one last time and walked away, turning every few steps to look at them again. Ava looked down at Danny.

"You can go in. We'll wait here."

Danny nodded. He pocketed the vial, afraid to drop it, and took in a deep breath. Lena smiled down at him.

"It's okay. You're going to do great."

He nodded and walked to the door. Ava opened it for him. He walked in.

* * *

Nora had been seating in apprehension, waiting for the door to open and the boy to walk through. When he did, she didn't look up. She waited. She heard a few tentative steps, and finally took a good look at him.

The first thing to strike her was how little he resembled her. He so strikingly looked like Ray it was incredible. Well kept black hair, all limbs and the beginning of a defined jaw. Even when he wasn't smiling he looked like him. And we he did smile, the comparison was impossible to avoid. But his eyes. They were gray, like hers. There was something so smart and pure shining from them, it struck her.

"Hello. My name is Daniel Palmer. I'm your son. I mean, I will be. It's complicated."

And he was rambler too. She couldn't help but smile.

"It is."

"I need a lock of your hair to save you. Is that okay?"

"It is."

He nodded and walked closer. He stopped just a few inches from the force field.

"You should be able to come in. Only I can't come out."

He took a deep breath and walked through easily. Once he was inside, he suddenly realized just how small it was. The room was big, cavernous even, but the cell was very small.

He approached Nora and stopped beside her. She was still seated, looking up at him.

"Do you have a preference? I'm not a very good wizard I don't know how magic hair works."

Once again, Nora found herself smiling.

"Do you need a specific lock?"

He shook his head.

"John didn't say."

She swept all of her hair to the left side and took a small lock from behind her ear between two fingers.

"Here. Cut his one."

He nodded and pulled a swiss army knife from his pocket. He pulled the scissors out and, with slightly trembling fingers, managed to cut the lock and not drop it. He quickly put the army knife away and took the vial out. The liquid inside was amber, glowing like a sunset sky. He opened it and tried to put the hair inside, but the tips kept sliding away from the vial's opening. Nora noticed how his hands were trembling. Instinctively, she took his hands in hers.

"It's okay. You're doing great."

He finally put the hair in the vial, and they dissolved quickly, turning the liquid purple. He closed the vial and let out a breath. Then, he smiled.

"Thank you."

Nora was about to smile, but Danny threw himself in her arms and hugged her fiercely. She was stunned for a moment. He was shaking against her. His fear was apparent. She hugged him back and felt him sob against her shoulder.

* * *

Once the door had closed on Danny, Sara had turned to Ava.

"I'll go picked up the things we confiscated from them. I'll be right back."

She sent a pointed look to Ava, the meaning of which didn't escape the taller blonde. Now was the time to talk. She waited until Sara was at the door to look down at Lena.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have run away like that."

"No, it's... it's my fault. Gideon said it would be okay to tell you guys but I didn't think about how you would react."

"I'm glad you did."

Lena turned to Ava, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, well. In a way, I'm glad. I don't think we would have gotten anywhere if you two hadn't decided to talk."

Lena smirked and crossed her arms. She looked so much like Sara when she did that.

"I was pretty well trained, I have to admit."

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"You have plenty of time to figure it out, don't worry."

"Am I..." Ava stopped herself.

"You were going to ask questions about the future?"

"I shouldn't."

Lena shrugged.

"It's okay. I already told something to Sara I shouldn't have, but it's fine. What do you want to know?"

Ava bit her lip. She really shouldn't. It was a terrible idea. Lena was looking up at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The 'Who cares if we get into trouble' glint, the one Sara always had when she had a plan who could get them into even more trouble. An official Lance glint, apparently.

"Am I there enough for you? Balancing work and Sara is already hard enough, and with Sara having the Legends on her side... I'm just afraid having a kid stuck in the middle could be a big problem. I'm afraid you'd feel left behind."

Lena shrugged.

"I guess between now and the moment I was born you two figured out how to make it work. I was never left behind, never stuck between your two works. You always found a way to make it work. I mean, now it's not a problem anymore anyway."

"Why?"

"I've got a job. So to speak."

Ava looked at her questioningly. Lena was struck that in almost twenty years her mother's questioning glance was still the same.

"I'm not gonna tell you. This was the center of an entire debate that lasted for years. I don't want to spoil that. It was very entertaining."

Ava rolled her eyes but didn't push further.

* * *

Once Danny had left Nora's cell, Ava escorted the teenagers back up to the entrance hall, where Sara was waiting for them.

"The potion's ready?"

Danny nodded.

"Good. Here is your notebook, Danny."

She handed Danny a tiny notebook, and he placed it in the back pocket of his pants.

"And your knife, Lena."

Lena took the knife off of Sara's hand like it was nothing and folded it, to put it back in her pocket.

"Thank you. Or, you know, you could have just kept it, gave it back for my fifteenth birthday."

Sara and Ava exchanged a glance before looking at Lena.

"Right."

She mimed zipping her lips one last time.

"And I suppose you'll need this to go home."

She handed the time courier back and Lena tied it to her wrist easily.

"Don't mind if I do."

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yep. I'll drop Danny home before going back to mine."

"Yes, I suppose one of us is going to want their time courier back," Ava declared.

Lena shook her head.

"This one is mine. I worked hard to get it, and... I probably lost it, for now anyway."

She sighed.

"The price to success, I guess."

Ava rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys soon, I suppose."

"But not too soon," Sara added.

Lena smiled.

"Not too soon."

She opened a portal in the inside of a house. Danny jumped through and disappeared deeper into the house. Lena turned back one last time, smiling and waving at her mothers, before closing the portal behind her. Sara waved back. Once the portal was closed she let out a breath of relief.

"Now that this mess is sorted out, I want to sleep!"

"Let's go take care of Nora first, then sleep."

Sara nodded and they began walking back down.

"You're sure about Nora? What happened to that one month trial?"

"It was blown away by our future daughter. But more seriously, I think Nora is going to do everything in her power to remain on the good side this time. She has something to look forward to."

* * *

Nora was rather surprised to find herself being released. Of course, there was a condition. Joining the Legends, however, was a small price to pay, if it meant being free. As free as you could be in a big time ship. So maybe she was just being moved to a bigger cell. Still better than anything.

Sara took her to the Waverider through a portal and called for a meeting. All the Legends were shocked to see Nora standing beside her, but Sara quickly explained:

"Nora helped Danny, and in exchange, she becomes a Legend. That was the deal we made with her. Now, I think we all deserve some sleep. Ray, can you show Nora to an empty room? I'm going to bed. Don't call me unless someone forgets to build the Great Wall of China or something."

Sara opened a portal and disappeared through, leaving everyone too tired to question her decision for now. Ray smiled at Nora, the same way Danny had smiled not an hour ago.

"Follow me. I think there's an empty room beside Charlie's."

Charlie turned her head to see why Ray had called her, but when she realized it was nothing, she just kept on walking. Nora walked slowly beside Ray. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Had Sara seriously asked Ray on purpose? She wouldn't put it past her.

"I'm glad they finally let you out," Ray began. "I can't imagine what it must have been like in that cell. I'm sure you'll like it here, it's never boring."

She smiled at his comment. The air around them was awkward, though it seemed to pass right over Ray's head. They stopped in front of a door, and she expected him to say it was her room. Instead, he began rambling again:

"You got to meet Danny, I guess? This kid is great. He helped me with my new suit. He's super smart. I gave him a swiss army knife to thank him. Do you know who his dad is?"

He seemed to suddenly realize what he'd said, froze, then tried to apologize:

"I'm sorry. I mean, it's not my place to know. It's just, he's an awesome kid. You'll be lucky to have him one day."

Nora was confused for a second. Had no one told Ray? She burst into laughter. How had he not noticed?

"Seriously, Ray?"

"What?"

"He introduced himself to me as Daniel Palmer."

"He did?"

Nora sighed.

"I mean, that's a surprise, cause he didn't say anything to me, he just.."

Nora pushed herself on her toes and grabbed the nape of Ray's neck to pull him down. She kissed him quickly, shutting him up once and for all. She pulled away and slid into her new room before he could shake out of his confusion. Her heart was racing. He was smiling dumbly.

"Good night, Nora," she heard through the door.

She didn't have the courage to correct him that it was already morning, and he didn't seem to realize his mistake. He just went straight to bed.

* * *

"So, what are we watching tonight?"

"How about Back to the Future? Just for the joke?"

"Please. You don't have enough time travel at work?"

Sara shrugged.

"I'm vetoing Back to the Future because it's not even a funny joke."

"Fine. You chose. I don't care."

A portal suddenly opened behind them, in the middle of the living room, and Lena walked through. Both Sara and Ava pushed themselves up to look at her over the couch.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up."

Lena froze when she saw both of her mothers staring at her from the couch.

"Oh, hum... I thought you were still at work."

"Apparently we don't need to work since you've been doing the work for us."

Lena pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry. Again. But I just wanted to help."

"Save it," Sara declared. "We've basically had twenty years to forgive you."

Lena let out a breath.

"But you're still grounded for two months and I'm confiscating your time courier," Ava added.

Lena groaned.

"I should have expected it."

She took the time courier off her wrist, sad to have it taken from her after he'd just been barely returned.

"Does that mean I'm not interning anymore?"

Ava shook her head.

"No. You'll be interning with me until we deem you can have your time courier back."

Lena sighed.

"I guess I deserve it."

She walked around the couch and fell in it beside Sara. She handed the time courier to Ava, who put it on the small table beside her.

"How's Nora?"

"Better. Alive. I just stayed to make sure the potion would work."

"Well, at least this entire adventure wasn't pointless," Ava declared.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"You did good, kid. Be proud of yourself."

"I am. I'm proud and grounded."

"The price of success."

Lena crossed her arms.

"I feel like I basically gave you the ideas for my punishment. I punished myself twenty years ago."

Sara reached around Lena's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Alright, let's watch something!"

Lena smiled, glad that this whole adventure was basically already forgotten. What else could she expect from her mothers, who'd seen far, far worse in their many years of time traveling?

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the ending! I wanted to thank everyone who's followed and favorited the story, and for reading till the end! I wasn't so sure about this story, but you guys seem to enjoy it, which makes me very happy! Have a nice week you guys!


End file.
